


Jasmine

by MakotosFreckles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosFreckles/pseuds/MakotosFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it everywhere Thor goes he can smell something flowery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine

“What is that smell?”  
Sat in court, Thor blocked out his father's droning voice in favour of detecting that fragrance. He turned his face towards the door and breathed in, reveling in what he thought to be the flowers in the garden blooming. After all, it was that time of the year-Not that that ever mattered for Asgard, flowers bloomed all year round.-. Thor had never really been fond of flowers, he had no use for them; but he had also never really appreciated the scent. He heard his father bellow, and he jumped, turning his attention back to the Allfather. There would be time to discover the origin of the flowery and fragrant scent later.

Unfortunately, he didn't. On his way to the gardens, he stopped by Lady Sif, who wanted to spar with him. He had been able to deny Sif anything, she had proved her strength in many a battles and was worried she might cause him harm should he ever offend her. Once done with sparring, he went to his room to wash and rest. In his bathing suite he caught a shimmer in the corner of his eye, but he was too spent to check on what it was. When the bath was full he stripped and sunk in, sighing as the hot water relaxed his aching muscles. He closed his eye and breathed in, feeling himself slip off into a slumber.  
And there it was again. He took a deep breath and cracked open one eye, scanning the room. He saw the shimmer again and his other eye opened, widening in shock.

"Hey-You there!" He tried to climb out of the bath but his footing slipped and he slid back under, spluttering as water sloshed onto the floor. When he looked up, the shimmer was gone, along with the smell.

The following day, Thor spent his entire day in the gardens, sniffing every single bush, flower patch, and tree one by one. Halfway through the day-and garden- he realised what he was doing and growled. 

"Why am I wasting my time on such a trivial thing? Why do I not ask my friends or family for assistance in this problem?"

When on his way back to the palace he caught the scent, he growled again and kicked a near by tree. 

"Ah, Thor, you are just in time for food- come, join us!" Bald'r called. 

"No, thank you, I an occupied at this current time. I have a question for you three." Hogun rolled his eyes.

"What is it Thor?" Sif asked, grinning.

"I was curious to know if any of you have caught trail of a certain scent. Flowery, sweet." 

His hope faded when he saw the blank expressions upon his companions faces.

"Well, I think I smelt something in your description just the other day, I was making my way along the cross bridge and I could detect what smelled to me like Jasmine, is it?" 

Thor nearly smacked himself on the forehead. Of course! Jasmine!

"This is vital, was there anyone else?"

"Hmmm... I think Loki? And some maiden whom was trying to woo him. He didn't seem interested." Fandral answered, a glimmer in his eye. "I was interested once." 

Sif thumped him on the arm and made a noise of disgust, and Hogun spared a small smile. Thor thanked them, rushing out of the hall. He needed to find this maiden. 

"Please, Loki, I need to know the name of this maiden you were talking to yesterday. "

Loki whom was sat on some balcony replica, sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

"I'm sorry, Thor, I do not know whom you are talking about. "

"But Fandral saw you! He said you were being flirted with!" 

Loki raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"What do I get out of it?"

"...Wh-...What?"

Loki crossed his legs and rolled his eyes."Well, it is obvious you plan to bed the maiden, what am I derive from this plan?"

Thor stalled. Loki smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Loki, I...-" Thor thought hard for a bit longer. "You can...you can practice that new spell of yours on me. I am resilient, I am sure  
to survive anything you throw at me. And you have been whining at me to give in." 

Loki smiled, and stood, his hand outstretched. Thor gripped it and they shook.

"It's a deal, brother. Her name is Amora." Thor grinned at Loki quite like a young pup, and dashed out.

"Amora" he murmured, smiling to himself. Thor could not understand why it took him nearly 3 weeks-in time for the spring celebrations, and festival, might he add- to find this 'Amora'. Many a time he retreated to Loki to call him out on his tricks but  
Loki stuck to his word and after a word or few with Lady Sif the existence of this mystery woman was confirmed and Thor's urge to find her increased. It was the night of the spring ball that Thor finally managed to locate the maiden. 

"Over there." Loki's voice interrupted his inner turmoil.

"Where?" He asked scanning the crowd. It didn't help he knew nothing of her appearance. 

"Over there, in the blue tunic."

Thor spotted her and sighed in relief- finally he had found her. She was quite a beauty; long blonde hair down to her waist, and a soft smile. 

"Wait brother." Loki interjected. "Your time will come."

And so Thor waited. Through the ceremony. Through the speech and through the feast, all the while his eyes on 'Amora'.  
Finally the dancing began, and Loki merely nodded at Thor, whom was making his way towards her. He didn't see Loki scowl and finish his drink, refilled instantly.

"My fair maiden, would you honour me with a dance?" He bowed, his hand held out. Amorra smiled sweetly and placed her hand in his, blushing when he placed a kiss on her hand.

Whilst kissing her, he stole a deep breath.  
And another one.  
And then another one.  
He frowned.  
And stood. 

"What is it, is there a problem?"

No, not a problem. Apart from the fact that Amora did not smell like Jasmine.  
"No, not at all, I apologize."

They began to dance, the whole time Thor's mind on the scent he got so close to and lost once again.

He did not dance with her, nor any other. Instead he sat with Loki at the table, the both of them knocking back drinks together.

"The deal's not off, Loki. Just because I was wrong does not derive you of your part of the deal."  
Loki turned to him, surprised.

"Are you sure, Thor?"

Thor nodded and finished his drink, watching the celebrations.

"You've pissed her off." Loki commented, his words slurring slightly. Thor said nothing, Loki had never been very successful in holding his drink.

"No surprise there. I danced with her once then scarpered." 

Loki snorted into his drink.  
"Oh well, her loss. You could have anyone you fancied. "

 

Loki's words echoed in his head. It had been a while since he had said them and now he was among the women dancing, if a bit drunkenly. Thor would not wait long before he retired to bed, most likely taking Loki with him. His brother could only last so longer before he passed out or said something that wasn't very well.

He saw Loki swaying on his own by a pillar, and took his chance to get out of here.

"Mother, Father, I am going to help Loki back to his chambers, he has imbibed a little more than he can handle."

Odin dismissed him without a word and he made his way over to his brother.

"Come on brother, let of put you to bed." he wrapped his arm around Loki's waist and steered him through the crowd. Loki giggled and placed his hand on Thor's chest for support.

"Ooh, I'm in for a treat tonight." he slurred, stumbling slightly.  
They didn't have to go far, Loki's chambers were close to the entrance of the palace. Loki removed the spell guarding the door and Thor dragged him in, sitting him on his bed. He left him whilst he entered the bath suite, filling him a bath. After it was full, he went back to Loki and helped him remove his clothes and then hooked his arm under his, guiding him to the water. All the time, Loki was nuzzling his cheek and stroking his neck gently, and it was clouding Thor's mind. He put a stop to it by dumping Loki in the bath unceremoniously, chuckling when Loki squawked.

"I'll wait in the other room. Call if you need help." he told a routing Loki and exited the wash room, leaving the door cracked open. He sat on Loki's bed patiently and waited, his mind wondering painfully about the jasmine. If it wasn't her, then who-  
"Thor? Thhhooo'or..."  
He stood, and moved towards the door.  
"Loki? Loki, if it's not imp-"  
Thor stopped in his tracks.  
The smell.  
That smell.  
He pushed the door open, not ready for the sight he was greeted with.  
Loki was facing him, his head tilted coyly and his eyes half lidded. He had a small smile gracing his lips and one of his legs were dangling outside of the bathtub, his toes wiggling now and then. One of his hands was caressing his neck, the other around his manhood, stroking up and down. The whole room smelled like Jasmine and peppermint. Thor watched Loki's chest rise and fall, moving closer until he was at the foot of the bath.

"It...the jasmine was you? You're the one I've been looking everywhere for?" Loki grinned at Thor's words, bucking up slightly and running his hand down from his neck to his hard nipples, pinching them. His mouth fell open into a lopsided 'o', and water sloshed around him. He looked up at Thor innocently, biting his lip.

"It took you long enough, you oaf. What do you think? Are you disappoin- Ooh..." he trailed off in a moan, And Thor felt his cock twitch.

"I...I do not-" 

Loki frowned, and beckoned him closer. Thor moved up, and in a flash Loki shot up and grabbed him by the lapels of his tunic, dragging him into the bath. It was Thor's turn to squawk, and Loki smirked, not bothered about the water that poured out. Before he could get a chance to move, Loki was pressing kisses all over his law and face, one of his hands rubbing against his crotch. He could also feel Loki's erection against his thigh faintly and he bit his lip to hold back a moan when the friction on his cock increased.

"Wa-Wait, Loki sto-...mmm, just-" When he spoke Loki began to bite harder, his hand slipping into his underpants and gripping the hot flesh.

"I want you to fuck me, Thor. I want you to fuck me hard, into the floor and you to do that we need to get out before you come like this, don't we?" Loki purred in Thor's ear and he felt his knees buckle.

"Okay, okay- I need, hmmm, just let me-" He pushed his way up and out, gathering Loki in his arms, trying to focus as Loki not only humped and ground against him but also bit his neck, but he couldn't, and slipped on the wet floor, spinning around quickly he landed on his back against the rug. Loki grinned and ground his hips against Thor's clothed erection. Thor moaned weakly, reaching out for him in hope of physical contact, but Loki instead took Thor's fingers into his mouth and pressed his palms down, closing his eyes in concentration as he used his new learnt trick, drying them off quickly. Loki then stopped, and climbed off him. He moved towards his bed without a second glance at him.

"Strip." He ordered and Thor found himself complying. He was fully nude when Loki returned to Thor, staring at the bottle of oil in Loki's hand. Loki sat back down on Thor's thighs and leant down to give him a dragged out kiss, mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue, before sitting back up and uncorking the bottle and pouring some on his fingers. Without removing his eyes from Thor, he tilted his hips and ran finger around his entrance before pushing in, moaning loudly. Thor watched with hungry eyes as Loki prepared himself, stroking his cock lazily. Loki batted his hand away, reaching for the bottle, dribbling some on his cock. When he was done preparing himself, Loki gripped Thor's cock, slicking it. He leant down and wrapped his arm around Thor's neck and kissed him, the two of them flipping over with the help of Thor. Hooking one of Loki's legs around his hips, he slipped his fingers into Loki's stretched hole, watching as Loki bucked against him. He fucked him slowly, moving his lips from his mouth to his neck, nibbling and biting, leaving small bruises. Loki whimpered and clenched around him desperately, gasping quietly with every thrust.

"I, yes, I need, Oh, oh, fuck, fff- Don't you make me beg, you won't get of to beg, I can come just like this, with your fingers, but you want to fuck me properly, your cock in my arse, pounding me, oh- but maybe you think you can't last that long? The mighty Thor beaten by his brother oh,oh,oh, oh -" 

Loki started to buck his hips uncontrollably, and Thor, pulled out his fingers, wrapping them around his cock. Loki groaned and arched his back, gritting his teeth. He hooked his other leg around Thor's hip and Thor pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed. He gave Loki a chance to adjust, watching as Loki tried to cool himself down. 

"...Okay, okay, you can move." 

Thor pulled out and thrust back in, moaning in union with Loki. They set up a tempo, but soon, that wasn't enough for Loki and he reached down to stroke his cock. Thor leant down and licked Loki's neck, thrusting faster when he tasted salt mixed with a taste that was Pure Loki. He could feel that Loki was close, he felt Loki's hand on his head and then he was kissing him, his thrusts deepening each time. Suddenly Loki pulled away, his head hitting the floor with a dull thud as he came all himself with a loud cry. Loki's clenching around his cock caused Thor to reach his climax, shuddering as he came inside Loki, who squirmed, oversensitive. Once down from his high, Thor found himself nuzzling the crook of his neck, content. Loki hummed, playing with Thor's hair.

"I'm guessing you like Jasmine then." 

Thor murmured unintelligibly, and Loki sighed, melting into Thor's arms.

"Mmmh, you smell good. Minty. And flowers. "

"Wow, do you lose brain cells every time you have sex?"

Thor just laughed.


End file.
